


Absent Friends

by Rachel74



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel74/pseuds/Rachel74
Summary: I blame this on the melancholy I always feel as the year turns. Also on watching some of the early Roger Davis episodes. Heyes is missing someone important, but all is not lost. Originally written for December 2020 challenge 'Absent Friends' on one of the forums.
Kudos: 6





	Absent Friends

Heyes stared out of the window not really noticing the falling snow, his mind and thoughts far away. He had woken in a melancholy mood and had been unable to shake it even now as the day was close to ending. There was no word on the amnesty and he couldn't see that changing any time soon. He turned at the footsteps behind him and dragged up a smile for Clem who looked at him with a critical eye. “You don't look so good.”

Heyes had no will to disagree with her. He didn't feel good. Not physically ill maybe, but heartsick as his Grandpa Curry would have said. 

In the year since he and The Kid had parted ways he wasn't sure there'd been a day when he'd woken without a sharp pain at the emptiness beside him and as the months had gone on it had only seemed to worsen. Now as the year turned into a new one, the pain was so sharp he wondered how he could breathe round it. He couldn't find a way to explain any of it, not even with all the words he knew and instead with the smallest of shrugs he said quietly. “Just thinking, Clem, just thinking.”

Clem came up beside him and slipped an arm round his waist, her face sympathetic.

“Kid wrote about a month or two ago. I still got the letter, you want to read it?”

Heyes was surprised that Curry had taken it into his head to write a letter, but then he often complained how hard it was to say what was needed in a telegram. Heyes was almost afraid to find out what was in the letter, but was also desperate to know, so he nodded not quite trusting himself to speak.

She removed her arm and walked over to a small jar and dug out what was obviously a well read piece of paper and handed it to Heyes, who took it with suddenly slightly shaky hands. “Not sure what it says will make you happy, but read it to the end.” Clem kissed him on the cheek and then walked back into the small living area, leaving him to read the letter alone.

Heyes sat at the table and was reminded of the last time he'd been here. They'd been so full of excitement at heading to Santa Marta with five thousand dollars in their pockets. It'd gone wrong as usual. He wondered now, had that disaster played a part in breaking the seemingly unshakeable faith the Kid had always had in him, in them?

**Clem,**

**Figured I oughta write and tell you, me and Heyes ain't travelling together no more. I've been meanin' to write before but I weren't sure what to say. I never seemed to have much time till now neither.**

**Wasn't no big row, just lots of little ones. A lot of 'em were my fault cos I kinda lost my faith in him somewhere along the line. I ain't really sure what I was thinkin' but it don't matter much now I guess. Well that's 'bout all I can think of to say- but thought you should know so you don't start fretting or nothin' if you find out from someone else.**

Heyes blinked at the stark words confirming what he'd known to be true. He started to fold the letter back up, almost wishing he'd not read it when his eyes caught more writing in a much neater hand. 

**_I hope whomever is reading this knows the best thing to do with what I'm adding. I'm not sure Thaddeus would be exactly happy with me, but needs must when I feel God is calling on me to do His work._ **

**_I guess I ought to introduce myself. I'm Sister Magdalena from The Fairport Mission Orphanage and Convent in Yuma. About a month ago a man working out at one of the ranches was brought here with a nasty leg wound. We weren't sure he'd survive as he was in a bad way with a fever and all. But he seemed bound and determined to make it through and after a week he was hobbling around the place. He's charmed even our Mother Superior, who hasn't much time for the foolishness of men. He'd been brought to us as Thaddeus Jones, but when he was fevered he kept calling out for someone named Heyes. Not all of us are as sheltered as most would believe so we knew who he really was before he was fully conscious. Though we mostly continue the pretence as it seems to be easier for us all. Please do not worry, we've no interest in assisting those who carry out earthly punishments and no mortal will learn the truth from us. He has shown no sign of wishing to move on, seemingly content to help out with whatever we ask of him. While I fear the children and our younger novices have learnt words not exactly proper, he is a hard worker and kind and causes no other problems. We will be sorry to lose him._ **

**_He asked me to post this letter for him when I came into town to collect our supplies. I find him often by the river staring at nothing with a slightly lost expression on his face. I asked him once what was wrong but he'd only say. “Just thinkin' I made a bad decision not so long ago. I'd not make the same choice again."_ **

**_Now I must finish or I will miss the mail stage._ **

Heyes read and re-read the words before he felt a grin spread across his face. Yuma wasn't even that far. Standing up he raised his voice as a wave of excitement replaced the strange emptiness of the last year. “Clem, Clem, you got a train timetable round here?”


End file.
